When handled properly from brewery to bar to glass, draught beer delivers what many consider to be the freshest, most flavorful beer available to the customer. But the job does not end once the keg is tapped and the beer begins to flow. Good beer quality depends on proper setting of a pour pressure, i.e. the pressure extant within the beer keg itself.
Using prior art assemblies, a plurality of beer kegs receive pressurized CO2 gas from a single, high pressure source. A source regulator is often interconnected to the output end of the CO2 source, wherein that source regulator reduces the source pressure from hundreds/thousands of psi to a line pressure of about 35-50 psi. That same line pressure is utilized to dispense a plurality of differing beers from a corresponding plurality of individual beer kegs.